1. Field
Embodiments relate to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products may be gradually reduced in overall size, while requiring the ability to process high capacity data. Accordingly, it may be necessary to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices used in such electronic products.